


Protocols

by unraveledwords



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Crying, Dom Nandor, Fluff, M/M, Service Kink, Sub Guillermo, d/s dynamics, service contract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraveledwords/pseuds/unraveledwords
Summary: Nandor drafts a kink contract for them, and Guillermo is pleasantly surprised at how well he covers all the bases.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Protocols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartlessMemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/gifts).



Guillermo nestled into his cozy new bed in the blue room. He blew on his cocoa carefully, a stack of papers in his other hand. After a few forays into BDSM with no idea of what they were doing (and maybe Nandor accidentally choking Guillermo out in an evening that ended in tears for Nandor and awkward laughter from Guillermo), Nandor had demanded they research the topic together. Which of course looked more like Guillermo reading him various articles he found, but hey service kink was the name of the game for them currently. Nandor had been fascinated by all the terms and rules and protocols. Guillermo however had breathed a huge sigh of relief when Nandor announced that he needed to improve on his communication with Guillermo unprompted. However his rapt attention had honed in on service contracts. Guillermo was his employee after all; why not have something (faux) legally binding. Especially when it meant Nandor could give in to the siren call of crafting an 'official' document.

Which was what Guillermo was about to read. He shook his head over a sip of his cocoa at the denseness of the parchment paper in his hand, Nandor’s handwriting bold in graceful flourishes. He steadied himself to begin and immediately found himself laughing quietly. “No less than three meal in the cells at any given time, minimum one virgin a month,” Guillermo read aloud, “What is this, a fucking ‘honey do’ list?” He glazed over the long list of his usual duties, humming when he found specifics Nandor had either forgotten to tell him over the years or had been too shy to voice. That was useful at least, Guillermo thought, excitement stirring in his belly at the prospect of serving his master more efficiently.

Guillermo shivered as he reached a section labeled ‘Punishments’ in big letters, the thought of Nandor’s last unforgiving spanking fresh in his mind. He arched an eyebrow at the creativity in this section; clearly Nandor was exactly as much of a sadist as Guilermo thought. “No furniture privileges, where did he even GET that idea?” he mused aloud. He scoffed, “No clothing privileges, yeah like hell I’m walking around _this_ house naked.” Luckily for Guillermo the next section was sexual requests, and he sat up taller in excitement and slurped his cocoa loudly. He laughed, “Minimum one blowjob a week? Really low balling it there Nandor, are your expectations that low?” He chuckled; Nandor could be so ridiculous and yet every stupid word out of his mouth made Guillermo feel that much more in love with him.

Guillermo drained the last of his mug as he flipped to the last two pages. His eyebrows hit his hairline at the header. _How I Will Care For You as My Property_. Guillermo felt his stomach flutter at the possessiveness but also what could Nandor possibly mean by that? “Please don’t let a french maid outfit be involved,” Guillermo lamented before cocking his head, “Actually maybe.” He returned to the text in his hand. “Fuck Nandor, you softie,” he exclaimed to himself as he read over Nandor’s extensive descriptions of ways he would provide aftercare to Guillermo after a scene, “Although full agreement on ice chips as well as non-ice chip snacks.” But Guillermo’s shock only continued as the next portion outlined a very strict self-care regimen. Nandor had calculations of nutritional requirements and a proposed sleep schedule to combat Guillermo’s constant exhaustion.

Guillermo gasped aloud however when he reached the final portion: _You will tell me if you are thirsty, hungry, tired or sad. While I reserve the right to deny you satiation, you are my property, and it is of the utmost importance that you do your part to maintain yourself for me._ Tears of joy slipped silently down Guillermo’s cheeks as he gaped at the parchment he was holding, subspace niggling at the back of his mind. He knew it was maybe a bit silly but it touched him in a profound way to realize all the work Nandor had put into this, let alone the consideration he’d taken for Guillermo. Guillermo wouldn’t have been surprised in the slightest if the whole contract had just been demands on Nandor’s part, but maybe after all these years he should stop being surprised by the sentimentality he so often saw out of Nandor despite the vampire's attempts to keep it hidden. 

And of course, there was no denying the way his whole body warmed at the thought of Nandor dictating his care, a stark contrast to the mock violence they so often enjoyed together. He’d been so wrapped up in his own humiliation kink, he hadn’t considered the way he blushed when Nandor showered him with praise. Or the way Nandor would sometimes scoop him up from the couch to carry him to bed after fooling around in the fancy room. It was so easy to identify berating and slapping as kink. But in the aftermath of what he’d read, Guillermo pondered the other side of the coin. The side that required a deep emotional bond to maintain complex balances. And the glory of loving someone in such a nontraditional way.

As if he heard him through the ether, Nandor cracked Guillermo’s door right on time. He rushed in when he saw Guillermo’s tear stained face. “Guillermo, I am sorry, I did not intend to be unreasonable, these are only ideas, we can change it,” Nandor sputtered as he rushed to the bed and cupped Guillermo’s cheek gently.

Guillermo smiled and clasped his hand around Nandor’s wrist, leaning to kiss his hand before replying, “It’s perfect, master. I love you.”

Nandor smiled brilliantly, “I’m so glad, dear familiar. I love you too.” He pushed at Guillermo until the man let him into the bed, and Nandor pressed his face under Guillermo’s chin as he sidled up to him.

Laughter bubbled out of Guillermo, “One blowjob a week though, who do you think I am?”

Nandor hissed in insult, “I said it was ideas!”


End file.
